


Regular

by EmWrites4



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story 1984, American Horror Story Apocalypse, House of Cards, The Last Time I Saw Richard, The Tribes of Palos Verdes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, underage boy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmWrites4/pseuds/EmWrites4
Summary: Reader, an average, everyday woman, finds herself saved from the Apocalypse and living in Michael Langdon's Sanctuary. She manages to enrapture the antichrist, much to her own surprise, and navigates insta-love and sex with him, with a little help from his not-so-helpful friends.
Relationships: Duncan shepherd x female reader, Jim Mason x Female reader, Michael Langdon x Female reader, Richard x Female reader, Xavier Plympton x Female reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Regular

** Regular **

You were just minding your business going about your daily routine when the Apocalypse happened. Thunder and fire rained down from the skies but fortunately, you were underground in the subway on your way to your unremarkable office job. After some time, you were rescued from the subway car and transported to an underground facility where several scared people were assembled.

They told you if you wanted to remain, you either had to submit to the new Lord of the World or die. So, you, basically wanting to survive, answered with “Sure, why not?”

The tall, golden-haired Master of the World strolled through the main room of The Sanctuary, as they were calling it, eyes glancing over each face with his hands behind his back. His deep blue gaze lingered on you in your dirty, torn blouse and office-appropriate slacks with commuting sneakers and declared “I’ve never seen a sexier being in my life. Come, sweet one. You must be mine!”

Then, even though you weren’t resisting His Hotness at all, he dragged you by the upper arm down the hall into his chamber and threw you down on the luxurious bedding. Marveling at the richness of the quilt, you just knew it had come from Anthropologie, nothing like the one you ordered off Amazon on sale. You cried softly as he began to undress, because his naked body was so glorious and because you would miss Prime Day so fucking much.

“Tell me the truth. If you don’t, I’ll know you're lying. Are you a witch, sent here to destroy me?”

“Uh, no? I work in an office. They don’t recycle, though, so technically it is kinda destructive…”

“Ah. You must be a goddess or an angel or an alien. Or an angelic alien goddess! Otherwise I can't explain this unholy HOLD you have over me!” he uttered fiercely.

“Well, I’ve always been a little awkward, so alien is definitely possible. Otherwise, I’m just a regular person.”

“It doesn’t matter. Undress, luscious creature,” His Golden-cocked Magnificence commanded and you did so, slowly. All you could do was be grateful he didn’t try doing it himself so he wouldn’t see the hole in the seam of your underwear.

He joined you on the bed and groaned with unbridled lust as he ran his hands and his tongue down every mountain and valley of your body. His hand brushed across the triangle between your legs which bristled under his fingers and he paused.

“Sorry for the forest but its Tuesday and I’m single… I wasn’t exactly expecting this,” you said with an apologetic whisper but he only laughed.

“I’m the Bringer of End Times, girl, you think a little hair will scare me off?”

He ran a sizzling finger across your mound and along your bikini line and the offending fuzz burned away. You would never need a razor again. At that moment, you fell in love. He kissed you with the juiciest lips you’d ever tasted and squeezed your breasts, thumbing your nipples erect as he tongued down your throat.

Michael paused to look up at you with blue eyes darkened by desire as he made his way down your belly, which you were sucking in with the force of a thousand Dyson vacuums. He groaned as he looked down at your sex swollen with longing for his gorgeous cock.

“I don't know if I can be gentle, I want you so fucking much!” he whispered fervently against your skin. “I know this is your first time and I don’t want to hurt you, my kitten.”

You laughed. “You think I’m a virgin? Don’t worry, this tunnel's been breached a few times, let me tell you. It’ll be alright.”

He seemed unsure how to respond, then finally laughed sexily. “Oh, my sweet basket of dead roses, that will make it all the better. Maybe there are some tricks you can show me. You see…it’s my first time. I’ve been saving it for someone as special as you.”

“Your first time? Damn, damn, damn!” you blurted out worriedly with your fists shaking in the air.

“That’s rude and you hurt my feelings, but I’ll forgive it because I’m desperately in love with you, even though we just met. I’ll do my best to please, I know you’ll come instantly like a waterfall!”

Michael got down to business trying to give you oral pleasure. You tried to offer a little bit of instruction, to the effect of “swirl, baby, swirl!” but he wasn’t quite hitting all the right spots and he kept stopping to push long strands of his own hair out of his way.

“Thith ith thaking forever. Whath’s wrong?” he finally asked with a swollen tongue and frustration.

“I’m enjoying myself and sometimes it takes a while, that’s all. It’s not a problem!” you assured him, but he sat up and tears began rolling down his cheeks.

“I want to pleathe you!” he moaned with disappointment and you gave him a big hug. “I know! I’ll asthk some of the other guyth to help.”

Before you could stop him, he rang a bell outside the door and spoke to a servant. Next thing you knew, a man with thick, golden brown hair in a black leather jacket came sauntering into the room slowly, looking around. He was very hairy and very hot. Something about him looked familiar but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

“I’m Duncan. Look at this watch,” he said, pointing to his hirsute wrist. “This watch cost more than this entire shitty shelter. What do you want?” he said, sounding bored. Michael explained the situation and Duncan sighed. “Alright, sure, I’ll help. It’s not like I have a company to run anymore.”

Duncan shooed Michael away and got in between your legs, burying his face in your center and resuming the swirling. He worked a long, thankfully manicured finger in and out of your passage until it was sopping wet and your hips were moving in time with his phenomenal tongue. He stopped right when you were on the verge when his cell phone pinged.

“What’s the matter? You were doing so well!” you panted but he showed you the phone.

“It’s my birth mother. She wants to get to know me!” he said. Beginning to cry, he jumped off the bed and left the room.

“I’m sorry!” Michael told you with anxious eyes. “I’ll get someone else!”

A second guy, clean-shaven with darker brown hair than the first came into the room shyly, looking down at the floor. This one was gorgeous too, but in his denim jacket, tee-shirt and jeans he looked really young. You wondered if it was a close shave or if he didn’t need to shave in the first place.

“Are you legal?” you asked the kid dubiously, but Michael shushed you.

“It’s the Apocalypse, my buttercup of doom, there are no rules,” Michael said. “Chaos has won! Get in there, Jimmy!”

Jim got on the bed and kissed you. His mouth was soft, and his teal eyes were sweet. You were starting to relax over the age thing and enjoy the sensation of his firm, youthful body pressing into yours and the burgeoning hardness of his dick brushing the inside of your thigh. You held him and offered him sweet whispers of praise while stroking his hair.

But suddenly he sat up, crying. “You’re being so nice to me. I wish my mom was this nice.”

“Okay, that’s it, time to go,” you said sitting up, and Jim fled the room sobbing. “Michael, this isn’t working. Can you just get back in the bed and we’ll take it from the top? I swear, I’ll be patient,” you asked plaintively. But Michael shook his head sternly with a face full of determination.

“I’m sure the next one will work out,” he declared. “You _will_ be pleasured, my aching love muffin of gore.”

In walked a super-hot guy with _very_ dark hair and sea green eyes. He cast an unwarrantedly mean glance at Michael and you, and started ripping his tank top off with flared nostrils like he was about to get in the octagon.

“Um…. you seem kinda intense. Are you okay?” you asked nervously.

“I’m Richard. I just came straight from the institution and it’s been a while. I am going to fuck you with the force of ten thousand demons,” he muttered angrily.

You thought about it for a good ten seconds but decided in the end he was a little too scary, and he wasn’t even the antichrist in the room. You asked Richard if you could take a raincheck and he left, giving Michael the finger and slamming the door on his way out.

“Whoo, what was up with _that_ guy?” you asked Michael with a laugh, but he just looked sad.

“I feel like I’m failing you. Let me try just one more, okay? I promise, this one will do the trick.”

In swaggered a pretty boy with frosted blonde tips and a dangling earring. He was so cool and so Miami Vice in his pastels and sockless shoes, you felt as though Don Johnson himself had appeared in the chamber.

“I’m Xavier,” he said after a slight head toss, pursing his sexy, pouty lips. He undressed and got down on the bed with you and started kissing your throat gently, then your nipples while he rubbed your clit with the palm of his hand, hitting just the right angles until the blanket beneath you was soaking. But just as his Don Johnson was stiff and welling with a droplet of cum that was hot and tantalizingly close to your entrance he stopped. “How am I doing? Do I seem into it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m method. I need to really get into this role. It ain’t easy,” he explained wryly and that was it, mood busted. You pushed him off. “Hey, _so_ not cool!” Then he rounded on Michael as he snatched up his purple clothes and said, “I was one callback away from getting a role on a reality tv show where I marry someone and then get a divorce on our first date. Now there’s no tv anymore, period, because of you!” he said with his voice cracking and stomped off in tears.

“And I was so close!” you cried. “That’s it, Michael. I’m done. I’ve had it with this, you and your friends who all look eerily alike for some reason!”

“Wait, my monstrous love muppet. I’m sorry none of them worked out. All I wanted was to please you. I’d do it myself, it’s just that I’m nervous. I’m not used to being around…you know…regular people!” Michael exclaimed.

“You just wasted my time. I’m leaving!” you said but before you could get off the bed, he grew angry and you saw his eyes go black, not “dark with passionate anger” black but literally pitch freaking black.

Michael pinned you down with the full weight of his body until all your air was gone (fortunately except for the little bit you needed to actually live and breathe). Usually you didn’t like being manhandled. If this was the subway, you would have pulled out the pepper spray keychain by now, but he was so commanding and so sexy you could forgive it.

“You don’t go anywhere unless I tell you. Stop being ungrateful! You want a tough guy in bed? I’ll give you a tough guy!” he said and then in one thrust he buried his length inside you so hard, so deep, so fast, that you literally saw stars.

This time, the virgin demi-demon got the hang of things. He rolled his hips into you, he sucked your nipples until they nearly leaked with joy and with a bit of time and encouragement, he figured out just what to do with his devilish tongue, working your clit just right and pleasure rocked you senseless. Then he went back to banging you out with his huge, delicious cock until you screamed and creamed for a second (or was it a third?) unbelievably good time while you sobbed. Then it was his turn to see stars; you climbed aboard and rode him so hard, for so long, that when streams of milky cum jetted out of his dick he wept hot tears, screaming, “Oh my sweet baby alien darling, fuck me into the mattress!”

You took a break to tell each other your life stories and cry about shit together. You cried because the old world and everything you loved about it or had yet to love was done. His tears were about you and how much he wanted you and needed to win you, and for some reason you found that weirdly endearing and very, very sexy, which led to round two of the best mutual oral ever and then a third round that included vigorous, mind-blowing, ass-slapping rear-view mirror sex. It wasn’t tender, but it was everything you never knew you needed.

In the morning, he tried to kiss you but you made him get you some mouthwash until you were both fresh and tasty. You used the bathroom and then got back in bed after freshening up, and started a whole new round of sex and fun. He still insisted he was in love and you were getting married and having a slew of demonic kids and everythang, and you said sure because he was hot and surprisingly sweet, and you weren’t ever going to do better than King of the World. Michael said he could imagine himself being perfectly happy with you, a regular woman.


End file.
